新時代 Shinjidai, Nova era
by Renato Kenji
Summary: Elesis depois de 5 anos adormecida, acorda. O mundo que ela conhecia antes, mudou bastante nesse pouco tempo. Novas terras, pessoas, ameaça. Desesperada pelo futuro que aguarda, sua batalha interior para tentar alcançar alguma coisa em acreditar...


**Nome da Fan-Fic**: 新時代 (Shinjidai, Novo era)  
**Autor da Fan-Fic**: Kenji-san ( ou simplesmente Kenji)  
**Personagens Principais**: Elesis, personagens criados _.  
**Categoria:** Romance ( Normal, Yuri, talvez Yaoi), Ação, umas pitadas de comédia, Drama.  
**Sinopse**:Elesis depois de 5 anos adormecida, acorda. O mundo que ela conhecia antes, mudou bastante nesse pouco tempo. Novas terras, pessoas, ameaça. Desesperada pelo futuro que aguarda, sua batalha interior para tentar alcançar alguma coisa em acreditar. A convivência em um mundo de guerra, com novos companheiros, fará ela querer novamente arriscar a vida por esse mundo?

**Capítulo 1: "****悪夢****" ****(Akumu,pesadelo)**

Lá estava, no topo da torre do castelo de Cazeaje, os 8 heróis do exército Grand Chase, em sua última batalha contra Cazeaje. O céu estava nublado. Raios caim.

As flechas da Lire cortavam o ar e fincavam no corpo de Cazeaje, magias da Arme "dançavam" de um lado pra outro, a música da Amy amenizavam as feridas, Jin tentava paralisar um dos braços da Cazeaje, Ryan (transformado em Magnus) invocava o "Dragão do Abismo", Lass corria, com seu kataná, realizava ataques rápidos pelo corpo de Cazejae, Ronan, com seu grande escudo, defendia magias lançadas por Cazeaje.

Em meio ao calor da batalha, Elesis aproveita uma chance, Cazeaje estava desprotegida.

Elesis: MORRA CAZEAJE!!! *Golpe fatal*

A lâmina da espada da Elesis finca no peito de Cazeaje.

Cazeaje: Fuhahahhahhah, nunca pensei que existiria novamente alguém que me derrotasse... Humanos são imprevisíveis mesmo...

Com esses ultimas palavras, Cazeaje cai derrotada.

Arme: Acabou...?

Ronan: Parece que sim...

Ryan:Finalmente....

Lire: Depois de tantas batalhas...

Lass: ....

Amy: Acabou, Acabou!! *Agarra o Jin pela mão e começa girar ele*

Jin: Hã, o que? Calma, pera ai!! *Começa ficar tonto*

O tempo, até então nublado, começa a chover.

Talvez com a intenção de trazer uma sensação de conforto aos guerreiros Grand Chase. Levar embora os sofrimentos das árduas batalhas desses últimos anos.

Elesis que estava mais perto do corpo mortais de Cazeaje, olha para o céu, sentido as gotas caindo em seu rosto.

"Pai... eu cumpri a promessa de trazer a paz novamente" - repetia em sua mente.

Ouvia-se os berros de alegria do restante do grupo. Elesis continuava a olhar para o céu. No entanto, as comemorações cessaram repentinamente, e foi tomado por gritos de "cuidado". Elesis rapidamente tentou se virar, afim de localizar o motivo dos gritos. Logo que a visão focalizava o pessoal, foi possível ver Ronan correndo em sua direção, Lire gritando algo com cara de desespero...

Tudo estava escuro, não havia parede, chão, teto, nem noção de distância. Elesis se encontrava flutuando em um vão escuro.

"Onde estou?"- pensava ela.

Tentava se mexer, mas o corpo na obedecia.

Somente se via uma escuridão imensa.

Passando-se alguns minutos encarando o escuro, ouve-se uma voz:

???: Uma humana?

A voz parecia familiar.

???: Pelo visto, é a garota que me derrotou.

"Que me derrotou" - essas palavras serviu de gatilho.

Elesis: Caze... aje...? - cada lfala, exigia um esforço enorme.

Cazeaje: Ora, ora. Consegue falar? Incrível, só de ficar acordado nessa escuridão já é pra poucos. Afinal, ela suga sua alma.

Elesis: O.. que...?

Cazeaje: Sugiro ficar calada garota. Se não quiser sua alma levada embora de vez. Fuhahaha.

Cazeaje: Acredito que esteja se perguntado onde está, não é? Pois bem, está em uma dimensão criada pela minha magia. Quando você me derrotou, tive tempo de sugar alguém pra esse local antes da minha alma se separar do corpo mortal. Afina, não poderia sair sem levar um de vocês não é? Fuhaha.

Elesis: Ma... s..., nã... não... tinha... mos... derro..tado?

Cazeaje: Há, acha que aquilo é derrotar? Faça-me rir, acreditava que mesmo um bando de "crianças" metido á heróis poderiam me "silenciar" de vez? Garota ingênua... não foi de ontem pra hoje que virei uma maga temida. Posso até elogiar em derrotar meu corpo "mortal", mas minha magia não se cessam assim, é preciso mais. Porém, nem adianta você saber, irá morrer aqui mesmo. FUHAHAHHA.

Aquela risada, entranhava na alma de Elesis. Mas como guerreira de Canaban, desde pequena corajosa,não iria passar calada.

Elesis: Po...de... até me matar. Mas fique esperando, meus companheiros irão derrota-lá! - a dor era insuportável, mas ela não emitiu nenhum som de dor. - Esse mundo ainda terá seu tempo de paz que merece!

Cazeaje: Paz? Você disse paz? FUHAHAHHAHHA.- Ela ria, sua gargalhada ecoando cada vez mais.

Cazeaje: Garota ingênua. Acha mesmo que irá ter paz por me derrotar? Já pensou no que ocorreria caso conseguissem o seu objetivo de me matar?

Aquela frase deixou Elesis confusa.

Elesis:... o que está insinuando?

Cazeaje: É mesmo muito ingênua... vou lhe mostrar o "Futuro de paz" que tanto acredita.

Uma luz aparece da escuridão, várias luzes emanavam, em cada se passava uma imagem. Até que um deles parou na frente da Elesis. Lá ela vê, imagens de guerra. Humanos lutando contra elfos; dois exércitos se encontravam em um campo de batalha, Elesis percebeu que pela bandeira que carregavam, um lado era Canaban e outro Serdin. Na próxima imagem, países sendo dominado, pessoas mortas...

Cazeaje: Está vendo? Esse é o seu mundo de "paz"!

Elesis: Nã..o..., com...o pode?

Cazeaje: Não percebeu ainda garota? Enquanto existia um inimigo comum entre os povos, eles se juntariam para derrotar. Mas logo que sumir esse inimigo comum, a ganância, a inveja, a vontade irá recair sobre eles. Humanos são tão patéticos. Seguem sua natureza.

Elesis: É.. mentir...a.

Cazeaje: Mentira? Só mostrei o mundo real. Ideologia ridícula de: " Mundo de Paz!" não existe, nunca existirá. Sempre terá discórdia.

Elesis:...

Cazeaje: Agora analise. Pense bem. O mundo que eu pretendo dominar não é ruim. Se se auto destroem sem minha ajuda, não teria por que eu interferir, mas pretendo mantém a existência desse sobre meu domínio. FUHAHAHAH.

Novamente aquele riso, que penetra na alma.

Elesis: Qu... er dizer... que... terá... sido... em vão... o nosso... esforço..? - um olhar de desespero.

Ela aprendeu com seu pai que, as técnicas de luta que lhe ensinava, não era para ser usada para ferir alguém de propósito, mas sim para proteger algo/alguém. Ele sempre tentou manter essa "honra", mesmo quando Canaban declarou guerra para Serdin, ele tentou intervir. Sempre foi contra essa guerra, mas não podia negar sua promessa em obedecer o rei de Canaban. Talvez seja por isso que ele tenha sumido na guerra... e Elesis seguindo os passos de seu pai, prometeu trazer a paz novamente ao continente de Vermecia, custe o que custar... Tanto era sua dedicação, tinha se tornado uma Justiceira. Mas, se um futuro desses que se aguarda, pra que lutar por um mundo assim?

Cazeaje: HÁ! Vejo em seus olhos: desesperança, medo. Adoro isso. São esses sentimentos que me fortalecem.

Elesis: ....

Cazeja: Vou lhe fazer uma oferta. Que tal se juntar a mim? Lhe torno uma das comandantes do meu exército. Sua técnica de combate não é de jogar fora, afinal me deu o último golpe. É bom estar no time que vai ganhar não é?

Elesis:....

Cazeaje: O que me diz?

Elesis, com grande esforços, como esperando ser sua últimas palavras antes da morte, diz:

Elesis: Se... Esse mundo não tem salvação, não vejo motivo para lutar por ela. Nem do lado "bom" ou "ruim". Prefiro a morte. - esse esforço fez ela ficar tonta, distorcendo a visão.

Cazeaje: Ora, prefere morrer pra fugir? É, é uma opção inteligente... - em seu tom de deboche – Mas infelizmente não sou do tipo de ser que "salva" matando. Já que não pretende se juntar à mim, que tal ir para o motivo do seu desespero? Sim, confesso que pretendia mata-lá, mas assim será mais divertido!

Elesis:....

Cazeaje: Vamos ver se a garota que me "derrotou" consegue viver até quando, sabendo do futuro de "paz" que lhe aguarda. Para ser mais divertido, deixarei entra a cruz e a espada. Meu exército ainda estará na ativa, um inimigo comum entre os povos, portanto ainda não há discórdia entre eles. Mas eu ainda não "renasci" nesse mundo, apesar da minha magia, um corpo mortal com ferimentos enfraquece meu poder, falta eu recuperar. Quero ver se a desesperança e o medo mate você antes disso. Mas mesmo que por algum motivo escolha viver, se me derrotar, sabe o que acontece, mas se não me derrotar, nunca obterá o que procura de qualquer jeito. Veja como sou boazinha. FUHAHAHHA.

Elesis estava perdendo os sentidos...

Cazejae: Bem garota, diga "Bom dia" para o seu "Pesadelo"... FUHAHAHAHA.

E isto foi a última coisa que Elesis ouviu até seus olhos fecharem....

Capítulo 1: **"****悪夢****"** FIM


End file.
